creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Laughing Jack
__FORCETOC____TOC__ Laughing Jack Era una bella giornata d'estate; mio figlio di 5 anni James, stava giocando fuori nel cortile della nostra casa di periferia. James è sempre stato un ragazzino tranquillo, per lo più gioca da solo, non aveva mai avuto molti amici, ma possedeva da sempre una fervida immaginazione. Ero in cucina a dar da mangiare al nostro cane, Fido, quando udii quello che sembrava James discutere con qualcuno nel cortile di casa. Non ero sicura con chi stesse parlando, possibile che si fosse fatto finalmente un amico? Essendo una madre single per me è difficile tenere sempre d'occhio mio figlio, così decisi di andare fuori a controllare. Quando andai in cortile, rimasi un po' confusa, perchè con James non c'era nessuno. Che stesse parlando da solo? Avrei giurato di aver sentito un'altra voce. "James! È tempo di entrare in casa." lo chiamai. Lui entrò e si sedette al tavolo della cucina; era ora di pranzo così decisi di fargli un sandwich di tacchino. "James, con chi stavi parlando là fuori?" chiesi. James alzò lo sguardo per un attimo. "Stavo giocando con il mio nuovo amico", rispose sorridendo. Gli versai un po' di latte e cercai di fargli dire qualcosa di più, come ogni brava madre avrebbe fatto: "Il tuo amico ha un nome? Perchè non gli hai chiesto di pranzare con noi?" chiesi. James mi fissò per un attimo, poi rispose: "Il suo nome è Laughing Jack". Rimasi un po' perplessa per quello che aveva detto. "Uh? Questo nome è davvero strano. Che cosa fa il tuo amico?" chiesi un po' confusa. "E' un pagliaccio. Ha i capelli lunghi e un grande naso a forma di cono a spirale. Ha lunghe braccia e larghi pantaloni, con calze a righe, e sorride sempre". Realizzai infine che mio figlio stesse parlando di un amico immaginario. Supposi che fosse normale per i bambini della sua età avere amici immaginari, soprattutto quando non se ne hanno di reali con cui giocare. Probabilmente è solo una fase momentanea. Il resto della giornata passò come al solito e stava iniziando a far sera, così misi James a letto. Lo infilai dentro le coperte, gli diedi un bacio e accesi la sua lampadina notturna prima di chiudere la porta. Ero abbastanza stanca, quindi decisi di andare a letto non molto tempo dopo. Ebbi un terribile incubo... Era buio. Mi trovavo in una specie di luna park in rovina. Avevo paura, attraversai un campo infinito di tende vuote, più avanti c'erano giostre guaste, e abbandonai le strutture dei giochi a premi. Il posto aveva un aspetto orribile. Tutto era in bianco e nero, i peluche erano appesi a dei cappi, tutti con sorrisi malati cuciti sui loro volti. Mi sentivo come se tutto il luna park stesse guardando me, anche se non c'era anima viva nei paraggi. Poi, improvvisamente, cominciai a sentire una musichetta. I suoni della Pop Goes the Weasel venivano riprodotte su una fisarmonica che echeggiò per tutto il luna park: era ipnotizzante. Seguii la sua melodia al tendone del circo quasi in stato di trance, incapace di fermare le mie gambe ad andare avanti. Era buio, l'unica fonte di luce proveniva da un solo riflettore posto al centro del tendone. Mentre camminavo verso la luce, la musica rallentava; mi ritrovai a cantare senza riuscire a fermarmi: "All round the mulberry bush The monkey chased the weasel The monkey thought was all in fun..." La musica si fermò proprio al culmine, e improvvisamente le luci inquadrarono in alto. La loro intensità era particolarmente accecante, tutto quello che potevo vedere era una piccola sagoma oscura che veniva a passo strascinato verso di me. Poi ne apparve un'altra, e un'altra, e un'altra, e un'altra. C'erano decine di loro, tutte che venivano verso di me. Non riuscivo a muovermi, le mie gambe erano congelate, tutto quello che potevo fare era guardare le inquietanti figure avvicinarsi. Mentre si avvicinavano, li ho potuti vedere meglio... ERANO BAMBINI! Notai che erano tutti orribilmente sfigurati e mutilati: alcuni avevano tagli su tutto il corpo, altri erano gravemente bruciati, e ad altri avevano mutilato gli arti, persino gli occhi! I bambini mi avvolsero, graffiando la mia carne, trascinandomi a terra e lacerandomi dentro. Mentre i bambini mi facevano a pezzi e mi indebolivo, tutto quello che potevo sentire era una risata. Un'orrenda, terribile, malvagia risata. Mi svegliai la mattina dopo sudando freddo. Dopo aver fatto un paio di respiri profondi, mi guardai intorno e vidi che alcuni dei soldatini di James erano stati posizionati davanti a me in cima al mio comodino. Sospirai, James si era probabilmente svegliato presto per metterli qui. Raccolsi i giocattoli e andai nella stanza di James, ma quando aprii la porta, notai che lui era profondamente addormentato. Scrollai le spalle e misi i giocattoli di nuovo nella loro scatola e mi diressi verso il salotto. Poco dopo, James si svegliò e gli preparai la colazione. Lui era tranquillo e sembrava un po' intontito, forse non aveva dormito bene neanche lui. Decisi di chiedergli dei giocattoli: "James tesoro, hai messo tu i giocattoli nella stanza di mamma questa mattina?" I suoi occhi si girarono verso di me per un momento, poi rapidamente si voltò verso i suoi cereali. "Laughing Jack l'ha fatto." Alzai lo sguardo e risposi: "Bene, di' a "Laughing Jack" di lasciare i giocattoli in camera." James annuì e finì la sua colazione, poi decise di andare a giocare fuori nel cortile sul retro. Andai a rilassarmi nel soggiorno e, devo essermi appisolata, perchè mi risvegliai un paio d'ore più tardi. "Merda! Devo controllare James." Ero un po' preoccupata, era stato più di due ore fuori e non lo stavo controllando. Uscii nel cortile, ma James non era più lì. M'innervosii così lo chiamai: "JAMES! JAMES DOVE SEI?". Proprio in quel momento, sentii una risatina provenire dal cortile anteriore. Mi precipitai attraversando il cancello intorno alla parte anteriore della casa. Trovai James, seduto sul marciapiede. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e mi avvicinai "James, quante volte ti ho detto di restare nel cortile di casa... James, che cosa stai mangiando?" James mi guardò e mise la mano in tasca, tirando fuori una manciata di caramelle dure di tutti i colori. Questo mi rese molto nervosa "James, chi ti ha dato quelle caramelle?", mi fissò senza aprir bocca. "JAMES! Ti prego, di' a mamma dove hai preso quelle caramelle." James abbassò la testa e disse: "Laughing Jack me le ha date." Il mio cuore sprofondò, mi inginocchiai e lo guardai negli occhi: "James, ne ho avuto abbastanza di questo maledetto Laughing Jack, LUI NON È REALE! Ora, questa è una situazione molto grave e ho bisogno di sapere chi ti ha dato le caramelle!" Vidi gli occhi di mio figlio riempirsi di lacrime, "Ma mamma, Laughing Jack mi ha dato le caramelle." Chiusi gli occhi e feci un respiro profondo, James non mi aveva mai mentito, ma quello che mi stava dicendo era impossibile. Gli feci sputare le caramelle e buttai via il resto, James sembrava star bene. Forse sto solo esagerando, dopo tutto avrebbe potuto averle da Tom e Linda della casa accanto, o dal signor Walker in fondo alla strada. Ad ogni modo, ero intenzionata a controllare di più James. Quella notte misi James a letto come al solito e decisi di andare a dormire presto. Improvvisamente, venni svegliata da un forte rumore proveniente dalla cucina. Scesi dal letto e mi precipitai giù per le scale. Quando vi arrivai rimasi inorridita. Ogni cosa che doveva trovarsi sui banchi, era stata gettata sul pavimento e il nostro cane Fido era appeso morto alla lampada. Il suo corpo era stato aperto e farcito di caramelle dello stesso tipo che James stava mangiando il giorno prima. Il mio shock fu rapidamente interrotto da un grido acuto proveniente dalla stanza di James, seguito da forti rumori. Afferrai subito un coltello dal cassetto e salii le scale con una velocità che solo una madre il cui figlio è in pericolo potrebbe avere. Sbattei la porta e accesi le luci. Tutto in camera era in disordine e gettato sul pavimento, il mio povero bambino era nel suo letto, piangeva e tremava di paura, con una chiazza d'urina sul lenzuolo. Presi il mio bambino e corsi fuori di casa, andando alla casa accanto, da Tom e Linda; per fortuna erano ancora svegli. Mi lasciarono usare il loro telefono per chiamare la polizia. Non ci volle molto e arrivarono, spiegai a loro cosa era successo e mi guardarono come se fossi pazza. Perquisirono la casa, ma tutto quello che trovarono era un cane morto e due camere incasinate. L'ufficiale della polizia mi disse che qualcuno probabilmente era entrato in casa e aveva fatto questo disastro, per poi attuare una rapida fuga, quando mi sentì salire le scale. Sapevo che non era vero. Tutte le porte erano chiuse e nessuna finestra era aperta, ciò che era successo in casa mia non era stato fatto da qualcuno arrivato da fuori. Il giorno successivo James rimase dentro casa, non volevo che se ne andasse dalla mia vista. Andai in garage e trovai il suo vecchio interfono per bambini e lo misi nella sua stanza: se stanotte qualcuno o qualcosa entrerà nella sua stanza, sarò in grado di sentirlo. Mi diressi in cucina e afferrai il più grande coltello dal cassetto e lo misi sul mio comodino. Amico immaginario o no, non avrei mai lasciato che qualcuno facesse del male al mio bambino. Ben presto venne la notte. Misi a letto James, aveva paura, ma gli promisi che non avevo intenzione di lasciare che gli accadesse qualcosa. Lo infilai sotto le coperte, gli diedi un bacio e accesi la luce notturna. Prima di chiudere la porta gli sussurrai: "Buonanotte, James, ti voglio bene". Ho cercato di rimanere il più a lungo possibile sveglia, ma dopo qualche ora mi sentii assonnata. Il mio bambino sarebbe stato al sicuro per la notte e io avevo bisogno di dormire. Proprio nel momento in cui poggiai la testa sul cuscino, sentii un leggero rumore provenire dall'interfono per bambini che avevo messo sul mio comodino. In un primo momento sembrava una normale interferenza, poi si trasformò in un gemito. James era addormentato? Poi la sentii. La risata del mio incubo, quella orribile risata. Scesi dal letto e afferrai il coltello da sotto il cuscino. Mi precipitai nella stanza di James e vidi la porta aperta che cigolava. Cercai l'interruttore della luce, ma non si accese. Feci un passo avanti e sentii un liquido caldo sui miei piedi. Improvvisamente la luce notturna di James si accese e potetti vedere l'orrore assoluto davanti ai miei occhi. Il corpo di James era inchiodato al muro, i chiodi penetravano le sue mani e i suoi piedi. Il suo petto era stato aperto e gli organi pendevano fino a terra. I suoi occhi e la lingua erano stati rimossi con la maggior parte dei suoi denti. Era nauseante, non riuscivo a credere che quello fosse il mio bambino poi sentii di nuovo il leggero gemito disperato. JAMES ERA ANCORA VIVO! Il mio bambino, il mio povero bambino, così tanto dolore per una creatura così piccola. Vomitai sul pavimento, ma fui interrotta da una risata orribile provenire da dietro di me. Mi voltai mentre ancora mi stavo asciugando la bile dalla mia bocca, poi dall'ombra emerse il demone responsabile di tutto quell'orrore, Laughing Jack. La sua pelle era bianca come quella di un fantasma e i capelli neri arruffati pendevano fino alle spalle. Aveva dei penetranti occhi bianchi, delimitati da cerchi neri. Il suo sorriso storto rivelava una fila di denti seghettati e affilati, e la sua pelle non aveva lo stesso aspetto di quella umana, sembrava quasi di gomma o plastica. Indossava un chiazzato vestito da pagliaccio a righe bianche e nere, con maniche lunghe e calze anche esse a righe. Il suo corpo era grottesco, le sue lunghe braccia a penzoloni oltre la vita e il modo in cui le teneva sospese le facevano sembrare quasi disossate, come in una bambola di pezza. Emise una risata nauseante come per farmi capire che era contento della mia reazione al suo "lavoretto". Poi si voltò lentamente davanti a James e cominciò a ridere ancora di più alla vista orribile che aveva dinanzi. Questo fu sufficiente per scuotermi dal mio terrore, sbottai: "ALLONTANATI DA LUI, BASTARDO!". Mi precipitai sul mostro alzando il coltello sopra la mia testa, e lo pugnalai, ma appena il coltello lo toccò, lui scomparve in una dissolvenza di fumo nero. il coltello gli passò attraverso e trafisse il cuore che ancora batteva di James, schizzò il sangue caldo sul mio viso... No... che cosa avevo fatto? Il mio bambino, ho ucciso il mio bambino! Caddi in ginocchio e potei sentire il suono delle sirene in lontananza crescere... il mio bambino, il mio dolce bambino... gli avevo promesso che mamma l'avrebbe protetto... Ma ho fallito... Mi dispiace James... mi dispiace tanto... La polizia arrivò subito e mi trovò di fronte a mio figlio, ancora impugnando il coltello sporco del sangue del mio bambino. Il processo fu breve, la pazzia. Mi assegnarono al manicomio per criminali Phiropoulos, dove sono stata gli ultimi due mesi. Non è così male qui, l'unica ragione per cui sono ancora sveglia adesso è perchè qualcuno sta suonando Pop Goes the Weasel fuori dalla mia finestra... parlerò di ciò agli infermieri in mattinata... Narrazioni Le origini di Laughing Jack Era una bianca Vigilia di Natale e correva l’anno 1800, Londra, Inghilterra. In una piccola casa, nei sobborghi della città viveva un bambino di 7 anni e mezzo, di nome Isaac. Era un bambino triste, che non aveva amici. Mentre la maggior parte dei bambini della sua età stava trascorrendo il proprio tempo in famiglia, in attesa di aprire i regali che erano stati collocati con cura sotto un albero di Natale splendidamente decorato, il piccolo Isaac, trascorreva quelle notti, da solo, nella sua fredda e polverosa soffitta. I genitori di Isaac erano molto poveri: sua madre era un donna mingherlina e gracile, che stava a casa e istruiva il figlio. Mentre suo padre, lavorava per la maggior parte del giorno al porto di Londra per sostenere la sua famiglia; anche se gran parte dei suoi guadagni veniva spesa per acquistare ingenti quantità di alcolici, alla fine del suo turno di lavoro. A volte tornava a casa ubriaco, dopo essere stato buttato fuori da ogni pub di Londra, urlando contro la sua amata moglie, la madre di Isaac. Occasionalmente, andava in escandescenza e la picchiava selvaggiamente, poi, quando aveva terminato, sfogava la sua rabbia, violentandola. E quella notte in particolare, era una di quelle occasioni. Isaac rimase in silenzio, tremando sotto le lenzuola sporche fino a quando le urla e le botte, non si sarebbero placate. Una volta che il povero e spaventato Isaac riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi, sognò quanto sarebbe stato bello avere un amico con cui giocare, così che lui avrebbe potuto ridere ed essere felice, come gli altri bambini di Londra. Fortunatamente per il piccolo Isaac, quella Vigilia di Natale, gli portò un grande cambiamento, quando nella sua abissale solitudine, aveva catturato l’attenzione di un angelo custode, che realizzò un dono davvero speciale, per il piccolo e triste bambino di Londra. ○●○●○●○●○●○ Mentre il sole sorgeva su quella pallida mattina di Natale, Isaac aprì gli occhi per ritrovarsi di fronte a una strana scatola di legno che si trovava ai piedi del suo letto. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e iniziò a fissare quella scatola colorata a mano, domandandosi chi gliela avesse lasciata. Non era abituato a ricevere regali, specialmente giochi. Quei pochi giocattoli che possedeva, erano quelli che Isaac aveva trovato abbandonati per strada o lavati via dalle grondaie. Isaac afferrò la scatola con entrambe le mani. Era splendidamente dipinta con vari colori e su un lato, era intagliata la faccia felice di un pagliaccio. C’era una scritta sulla scatola, dove lesse: “Per Isaac”. In cima alla scatola, sul coperchio, c’era un testo inciso. Isaac ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, mentre pronunciava le parole che stava leggendo: «L-laugh-ing-J.-Jack-nella-scatola…» fece una pausa «Laughing Jack nella scatola?» Isaac aveva sentito di “Jack nella scatola*”, ma non aveva mai sentito di un “Laughing Jack nella scatola”. La sua mente vagava con curiosità mentre afferrava la manovella di metallo della scatola. Isaac stava girando la manovella, quando riconobbe la melodia che ne uscì fuori, che non era altro che l’inconfondibile canzone di “Pop Goes The Weasel”. Quando la canzone arrivò al culmine, Isaac cantò il verso finale: «Pop Goes the Weasel», ma non accadde nulla. Isaac si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «È rotto…» posò la scatola sul bordo del letto e attraversò la sua piccola e polverosa stanza. Si avvicinò al suo comò, dove si cambiò il pigiama sporco e indossò i suoi soliti vestiti stracciati. All’improvviso, Isaac udì un forte rumore metallico provenire alle sue spalle. Si guardò attorno e notò che la scatola di legno si stava agitando violentemente. Poi, senza alcun preavviso, il coperchio della scatola si spalancò e una parata di fumo colorato e coriandoli, ne uscì fuori. Isaac si strofinò gli occhi, incredulo per quello che stava vedendo. Mentre il fumo si stava diradando, lì in piedi se ne stava un pagliaccio colorato, con una brillante chioma rossa, un naso appuntito color arcobaleno e con spalle piumate, che stavano in cima al suo colorato e grottesco vestito da clown. Il pagliaccio allargò le braccia e con tono eccitato annunciò: «Vieni, venite tutti! Grandi e piccini! Per vedere il miglior clown di tutti! Il solo e unico, Laughing Jack nella scatola!!!» Gli occhi di Isaac si illuminarono. «C-chi sei?» chiese. Il pagliaccio colorato scese dal letto e con un sorriso felice disse: «Sono contento che tu l’abbia chiesto! Io sono Laughing Jack, il tuo nuovo amico per la vita! Sono magico, non mi stanco mai di giocare, sono un mago alla fisarmonica e mi posso adattare e cambiare la mia personalità a seconda di come tu mi vuoi… in altre parole, tutto ciò che ti piace, piace anche a me!». Isaac alzò lo sguardo verso il misterioso uomo-pagliaccio. «S-siamo amici?». Balbettò. Jack fissò il bambino, mentre stava inarcando un sopracciglio. «Amici? Noi siamo migliori amici! Sono stato appositamente creato per il essere il tuo amico-non-immaginario, Isaac». Isaac lasciò cadere la sua mascella. «Tu conosci il mio nome?». Jack si lasciò sfuggire una risata stravagante. «Certo che conosco il tuo nome. So tutto di te! Allora, visto che abbiamo finito con le presentazioni… ti piacerebbe giocare a “Io spio”?». Isaac sorrise da un orecchio all’altro. «Davvero? Possiamo giocare? Io vorrei tanto, ma… oh…». Fece una pausa. «I-io non posso… devo andare da mia mamma a studiare e poi ci sono le faccende domestiche…». Il suo sorriso si tramutò in un’espressione delusa. Jack mise la sua mano sulla spalla di Isaac e con un tiepido sorriso, disse: «Va tutto bene! Sarò qui ad aspettarti finché non ritornerai». Isaac sorrise e tornò a guardare il suo nuovo amico. Qualche momento dopo, sentì la voce stridula di sua madre chiamarlo dalle scale. «Beh, adesso devo andare! Ci vediamo dopo, quando avrò finito, ok, Jack?». Disse, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. Lui sorrise: «Certo ragazzino! Oh, Isaac!». Isaac lanciò un’occhiata a Jack, che ricambiò con un occhiolino e disse: «Dovresti indossare quel sorriso più spesso. Ti si addice». Isaac sorrise ancora e uscì dalla porta. ○●○●○●○●○●○ Per tutto il giorno, Isaac, aveva parlato a sua madre del fantastico e colorato uomo-pagliaccio che era sbucato fuori da una scatola magica, che gli era apparsa in fondo al letto. Sua madre, d’altra parte, non credeva a una singola parola di quello che le aveva detto. Alla fine, però, riuscì a persuadere sua madre a seguirlo nella sua stanza, così che lei stessa potesse conoscere Laughing Jack. Salirono le scale e Isaac aprì la porta della sua stanza. «Visto mamma? Lui è proprio- …» Isaac si fermò, quando si guardò intorno nella stanza e vide che non c’era nessun magico e colorato clown e neppure una misteriosa scatola di legno. La madre di Isaac non era affatto divertita. Gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo così minaccioso, da farli sentire le ginocchia deboli e il voltastomaco. «M-ma mamma… lui era-…» -CLAP!- La madre di Isaac gli diede un forte schiaffo alla guancia. I suoi occhi avevano iniziato a gonfiarsi di lacrime e le sue labbra avevano iniziato a tremare, quando aveva sentito che presto sarebbe crollato a piangere. «TU STUPIDO BAMBINO INSOLENTE! Come ti PERMETTI di mentire a me con queste bambinate idiote! Chi mai vorrebbe essere amico di un verme come te? Rimarrai nella tua stanza per il resto della serata e non riceverai nulla per cena…ora cosa dici, ingrato?». I Isaac riuscì a inghiottire il nodo alla gola e mormorare la risposta. «G – grazie mamma». Sua madre lo guardò per un istante, prima di lasciare la stanza, disgustata. Isaac si inginocchiò, nascondendo la testa nel fianco del suo letto. Fiumi di lacrime stavano scendendo dalle sue guance e allora, iniziò a piangere. «C’è qualcosa che non va, bambino?». Lo chiamò una voce. Isaac alzò lo sguardo e vide che seduto accanto a lui, sul ciglio del letto, c’era Laughing Jack. «D-dove ti eri cacciato?». Mormorò Isaac. Jack passò una mano tra i capelli di Isaac per confortarlo, poi dolcemente gli rispose: «Mi stavo nascondendo… non posso lasciare che i tuoi genitori mi vedano… altrimenti non ci lasceranno mai più giocare». Isaac si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi. «Guarda bambino, mi dispiace di dovermi nascondere, ma l’ho fatto per te! Perché stanotte possiamo giocare e divertirci all’infinito!». Disse Jack, sorridendo. Isaac fissò il suo febbricitante amico e annuì silenziosamente, mentre la sua bocca aveva iniziato a piegarsi in un debole sorriso. Quella notte, Laughing Jack e Isaac, giocarono a diversi giochi divertenti. Con un cenno della sua mano, Jack aveva fatto muovere i soldatini di stagno di Isaac, facendogli prendere vita e facendoli marciare nella sua stanza. Isaac era rimasto sorpreso, mentre guardava I suoi giocattoli muoversi e spostarsi da soli. Poi, Laughing Jack e Isaac si raccontarono storie di fantasmi. Isaac chiese a Jack se lui era una fantasma, ma Jack spiegò che era più una sorta di entità cosmica. Alla fine di quella notte, Jack si mise una mano nella tasca e tirò fuori una manciata di deliziose caramelle assortite. Isaac era in estasi, quando stava masticando la sua prima caramella colorata, e quella, fu la prima volta che assaporò qualcosa di così dolce. Isaac si era divertito tanto e aveva riso per tutto il tempo, e finalmente le cose sembravo essersi accomodate per il piccolo Isaac e la vita era tornata a sorridergli… almeno, fino all’incidente che accadde tre mesi più tardi… ○●○●○●○●○●○ Era una giornata piacevolmente calda e soleggiata a Londra, che era un po’ una rarità. Così, con l’aiuto di un certo amico-non-immaginario, Isaac era riuscito a finire le faccende domestiche prima del solito e aveva ricevuto il permesso di andare fuori a giocare un po’. Le cose erano iniziate in modo semplice, il duo stava giocando dietro casa ai pirati, quando Isaac notificò la presenta del gatto dei vicini nel loro giardino. «ARGH! ABBIAMO UNA SPIA DEL NEMICO A BABORDO!». Urlò Isaac, preso dalla fantasia e dall’immaginazione. «Yo ho! Acciuffiamolo Capitano Isaac!» esclamò il suo compagno di giochi Jack, col miglior accento da pirata che riusciva a fare. Jack allungò un braccio e afferrò il piccolo felino, che aveva iniziato subito a divincolarsi. «Non lasciarlo fuggire Jackie, o ti getterò in pasto agli squali!». Antagonizzò Isaac. Jack strinse la presa sul gatto. Il suo braccio crebbe e si estese, avvolgendo il piccolo felino, come la soffocante morsa di un’anaconda, facendolo lottare per la sua vita. Le braccia di Jack iniziato a stritolare il piccolo animale, creando una forte pressione sui suoi polmoni. Poi, gli occhi del povero animale domestico iniziarono a fuoriuscire dalle cavità orbitali e fino a che non si sentì un forte – SNAP! - . Jack rilasciò subito la presa sulla creatura e lasciò cadere il suo corpo senza vita per terra. Ci fu un silenzio tombale, in cui i due osservarono il cadavere contorto e straziato del gatto. Poi, il silenzio fu rotto da una fragorosa risata… proveniente da Isaac. «AHAHAHAHA! Wow! Ho visto giusto quando pensavo che i gatti NON avessero realmente nove vite! AHAHAHAHA!». Esclamò Isaac, ormai in lacrime dalle risate. Jack aveva iniziato anche lui a ridacchiare, «Heh heh he… già… ma non sarai nei guai se tua madre trova il cadavere del gatto dei vicini nel suo giardino?». La risata di Isaac regredì presto nel silenzio. «Oh no! Hai ragione! Uhm… allora io… lo butterò indietro nel guardino dei vicini?!». Isaac, in preda al panico, aveva afferrato una pala lì vicino e la usò per raccogliere il cadavere del gatto, per poi lanciarlo oltre la recinzione, nel cortile dei suoi vicini. Poi, rapidamente tutti e due tornarono in casa, nella stanza di Isaac. Circa un’ora dopo, sua madre lo chiamò. Stava strillando il suo nome dalle scale, chiamandolo diverse volte con un tono di rabbia. Né Jack né Isaac dissero una sola parola, quando lui uscì dalla sua stanza da solo e scese le scale a passo trascinato. Jack non aveva potuto capire molto dalle urla che udiva provenire dal piano di sotto. Circa trenta minuti dopo, Isaac tornò nella sua stanza, in lacrime. «Allora?» gli domandò nervosamente Jack. Isaac stava fissando il pavimento, quando gli rispose, «Io… ho provato a dirle che eri stato tu a far del male al gatto… lei non mi ha creduto… ha detto che tu non eri reale…». Jack aggrottò la fronte, consapevole del fatto che la colpa era tutta sua. Isaac usò la manica per asciugarsi le lacrime, «Mi hanno mandato in un collegio scolastico*… partirò stanotte… e tu non puoi venire con me…». Laughing Jack rimase scioccato, «Cosa!? I-io non posso venire? Dove andrò?». Isaac non disse nulla, semplicemente gli indicò la scatola colorata da cui il suo amico era sbucato fuori. «Dovrei tornare lì dentro? Ma non sarò più in grado di uscire finché…». Jack fece una pausa. Isaac alzò lo sguardo verso il suo amico, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, «Jack… ti prometto che tornerò il più presto possibile!». Jack guardò la scatola, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Isaac. «E io sarò sempre qui ad aspettarti, ragazzino». Jack stava sorridendo, quando una singola lacrima gli scivolò lungo la guancia. Si incamminò verso la scatola e con uno sbuffo di fumo, fu risucchiato al suo interno, e non sarebbe più stato capace di uscirne, fino a quando qualcuno non l’avesse riaperta. Quella notte, Isaac, fu mandato in un educandato. Per la prima volta, Laughing Jack si sentì solo. Anche se era intrappolato nella sua scatola, Jack era capace di vedere quello che succedeva attorno a lui, e ogni giorno aspettava il ritorno del suo amico, e ogni giorno la sua stanza diventava sempre più vecchia e polverosa. L’unico scopo di Laughing Jack era di essere l’amico per la vita di Isaac, e ora aspettava giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, di riunirsi finalmente al suo amico speciale. I genitori di Isaac vivevano ancora in quella casa, ma non andavano mai nella sua stanza al piano di sopra. Le uniche volte che Jack poteva sentire la loro presenza in casa, era quando li sentiva lottare. La vita di Jack diventò piena di desolazione, solitudine e frustrazione. Col passare degli anni, i brillanti e accesi colori del suo vestito iniziarono a sbiadire, in una scala monocromatica di un bianco vuoto e un nero pece. Intrappolato, tutto solo… per l’eternità e senza più speranze. Passarono tredici anni, finché una notte il padre di Isaac tornò a casa ubriaco e iniziò a litigare con la moglie, come al solito. Dalle parole passarono alla violenza fisica, ma questa volta, lei non riuscì a uscirne. Il padre di Isaac aveva picchiato a sangue sua moglie, tanto da a arrivare a ucciderla e fu subito arrestato, poi condannato al patibolo il giorno successivo. Con tutti e due i genitori morti, l’ora ventenne Isaac aveva ereditato la loro vecchia e polverosa casa, quella in cui aveva trascorso una parte della sua infanzia. Laughing Jack era alquanto sorpreso di sentire i passi del suo vecchio amico camminare per le scale fino all’attico, per la prima volta in tredici anni, anche se non ci fu la riunione che Jack aveva sperato. Isaac sembrava… diverso. Non solo era più vecchio, ma sembrava anche avere uno sguardo strano e torvo sulla sua faccia. Non era più il giovane ragazzo pieno di speranze e curiosità, che Jack aveva conosciuto tanti anni fa. Jack si aspettava che ora Isaac lo avrebbe liberato dalla prigione in cui era rimasto imprigionato per tanti anni, ma la sua scatola era rimasta lì, inosservata, sulla mensola, insieme agli altri indesiderati e polverosi giocattoli. Isaac aveva completamente dimenticato il suo vecchio amico, la sua mente razionale lo aveva liquidato come frutto della fantasia della sua infanzia passata, tanto tempo fa. Sorprendentemente, questo fece provare a Jack… il nulla più totale. Il vuoto, ecco quello che era rimasto di lui, dopo tredici lunghi anni di attesa e frustrazione, che lo avevano completamente trasformato, in un clown in bianco e nero, consumato dal dolore e dalla autocommiserazione. Jack rimase nella sua scatola, incolore e senza alcuna emozione. ○●○●○●○●○●○ Il giorno dopo, Isaac, andò a lavorare. Ora faceva il tappezziere e riparava i mobili per la brava gente di Londra. Jack attese nella sua prigionia. Diverse ore più tardi, Isaac tornò a casa ubriaco e si stava incamminando verso la sua stanza, ma questa volta, aveva portato qualcuno con sé. Era un’amica che Isaac aveva portato a casa dal pub. Lei era bella, con fluenti capelli biondi, occhi blu zaffiro e un sorriso che avrebbe potuto far sciogliere il cuore di chiunque. L’attenzione di Jack era tutta rivolta alla ospite di Isaac, «Chi è questa? Una nuova amica? Perché Isaac avrebbe bisogno di nuovi amici? Pensavo di essere il solo amico di Isaac…». Pensò Jack tra sé e sé. Isaac e la sua nuova amica, si sedettero sul letto e iniziarono a parlare della vita di Londra. Isaac raccontò una barzelletta sul tempo e poi, entrambi risero. Laughing Jack sibilò d’invidia. Isaac e la ragazza avevano iniziato a guardarsi l’un l’altro negli occhi, e poi iniziarono a baciarsi, sigillando le labbra in un bacio passionale, facendo vorticare le loro lingue nella bocca dell’altro. Jack era rimasto perplesso da questa strana manifestazione di affetto, perché non aveva mai visto prima d’ora baciare. Come il bacio si fece sempre più intenso, Isaac passò una mano sulla coscia della ragazza e iniziò ad avanzare sotto la sua gonna, ma lei respinse la sua mano. Isaac continuava a essere persistente e fece ancora scivolare la mano sotto la sua gonna, questa volta, riuscendo a raggiungere le sottovesti di seta. Tuttavia, la donna si sentì offesa dal suo atteggiamento e così, gli diede uno schiaffo. Isaac si scurì in volto e fissò la donna, la sua passione si trasformò presto in una rabbia alimentata dall’alcool. Il cuore della donna accelerò, quando vide la faccia di Isaac ribollire di rabbia. «STUPIDA PUTTANA!». Urlò Isaac, quando assestò un pugno contro la faccia della ragazza. Gli occhi di Laughing Jack si spalancarono, quando vide i rivoli di sangue uscire dal naso della ragazza. «Che gioco è questo?». Pensò, mentre i suoi occhi erano catturati da una scena cruenta, che non aveva mai visto. Isaac afferrò saldamente i polsi della ragazza con una mano, e con l’altra le aveva strappato la biancheria intima. La ragazza era terrorizzata e aveva cercato di reagire, ma Isaac aveva molta più forza di lei. Le aveva sfiorato con la mano i seni, prima di afferrarla selvaggiamente per i capelli e aver affondato la lingua nella sua gola, quando lei gli morse la lingua più forte che poté. Jack guardò la scena ad occhi sgranati e con una certa curiosità, su come il suo vecchio amico stava lasciando la sua nuova compagna di giochi e si era portato una mano per coprire la sua bocca, ora piena di sangue caldo e rosso vivo. La ragazza, spaventata, precipitò dal letto e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, affrettandosi verso l’uscita. Isaac, rapidamente barcollò in avanti e la afferrò per la fine del suo vestito. La sua mano riuscì a raggiungere un candelabro che si trovava sul comodino accanto a lui, lo prese in mano e con tutte le sue forze, colpì la donna alla testa, sfondandole la parte posteriore del suo cranio, che si spalancò come un cocomero maturo. Il sangue era schizzato fuori, imbrattando i muri della sua stanza e il corpo straziato della ragazza, era caduto sul pavimento con un tonfo, prima di diventare immobile. Il sangue era ovunque, alcune gocce avevano anche imbrattato la scatola di Laughing Jack, che si era goduto tutto lo spettacolo. Per la prima volta, in tredici anni, un macabro sorriso si dipinse sulla faccia di Laughing Jack, e tutto a un tratto, una risatina sfuggì dalle sue fredde labbra. Poi, un’altra e un’altra ancora. Fino a quando Jack non si trovò a ridere di gusto, schiamazzando e urlando dalle risate, dentro la sua scatola sigillata. «Quello è un gioco splendidamente affascinante!». Pensò Jack, mentre guardava una chiazza di sangue espandersi sotto la chioma dorata della ragazza. Quando l’adrenalina cominciò a scendere, Isaac realizzò che ora doveva pensare a disfarsi del cadavere. Prese il corpo senza vita della ragazza e lo stese sul letto, poi lasciò la stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e poi, chiudendola a chiave, prima di lasciare casa. Ritornò dopo quasi un giorno intero e rientrò nella stanza, portandosi dietro un bidone di metallo per la spazzatura e la sua borsa con gli attrezzi da tappezziere. Buttò giù dalla scrivania tutto quello che c’era sopra e poi trascinò il letto con il cadavere fino al centro della stanza. Questo, non solo diede ad Isaac più spazio per lavorare, ma anche un posto in prima fila a Laughing Jack, che si stava godendo lo spettacolo. Jack lo guardò con un grande sorriso, mentre stava provando quel nuovo e interessante gioco. Una volta che Isaac ebbe preparato tutto il necessario per il suo lavoro, iniziò a darsi da fare. Per prima cosa, scaricò il contenuto della sua grande borsa nera degli attrezzi, sul piano da lavoro alle sue spalle. Aveva un assortimento di coltelli, martelli, pinze e altri strumenti che ora si trovavano disposti davanti a lui. La sua prima scelta fu quella di prendere un coltello ricurvo, che usò per rimuovere accuratamente la pelle dal corpo. Poi, la pelle venne posta su dei graticci per essere allungata e trasformata in cuoio. Una volta che ebbe terminato, Isaac usò una sega a mano per tagliare le braccia, le gambe e la testa, disturbando diverse famiglie di vermi durante il processo. Dopo aver riempito il bidone della spazzatura con candeggina e altri prodotti chimici, aveva sommerso gli arti fino a quando la carne non si era sciolta completamente e ne erano rimaste solo le ossa. Isaac pescò le ossa da quella poltiglia rossa che era rimasta e li appoggiò sul piano da lavoro, poi, con la copertura della notte, portò il bidone di metallo fuori e svuotò il contenuto nelle fogne di Londra, dove sarebbe stato spazzato via fino al porto della città. Per tre giorni consecutivi, Laughing Jack, osservò con stupore come Isaac aveva trovato la sua nuova ispirazione, nel utilizzare l’anatomia umana per creare grotteschi e abominevoli costruzioni. Il femore era stato utilizzato per creare le gambe posteriori della sedia, mentre la tibia col piede ancora attaccato, era stata usata per creare le gambe anteriori della sedia. Un telaio di legno era stato utilizzato come base e supporto della sedia, tuttavia il bordo era stato realizzato con la colonna vertebrale. Le ossa del braccio formavano ora i braccioli della poltrona ed erano stati fissati in posizione, con alcune costole. Ora, il cuoio coriaceo era stato cucito sul sedile e i capelli dorati erano stati intrecciati in un rivestimento per la base. In cima a quella poltrona infernale, si trovava appoggiato il teschio, che una volta apparteneva a quella ragazza, dai capelli dorati come il grano, gli occhi blu zaffiro e il sorriso che avrebbe potuto sciogliere il cuore di qualsiasi uomo. Isaac era piuttosto soddisfatto del suo lavoro, e Laughing Jack era rimasto colpito dalla profonda creatività del suo vecchio compagno di giochi. Dopo quella notte, Isaac non toccò mai più una goccia di alcool, perché ora, aveva un altro tipo di sete. La sete per il macabro. ○●○●○●○●○●○ Nelle settimane successive, Isaac aveva fatto molti progressi nella sua piccola bottega degli orrori. Tolse il materasso dal letto e mise una fila di grosse assi di legno al suo posto, e poi applicò delle contenzioni per immobilizzare polsi e caviglie. In questo modo, sarebbe stato in grado di intrattenere i suoi ospiti più a lungo, così le sue vittime non avrebbero tentato più la fuga. Isaac, aveva bisogno di un ultima cosa per completare i preparativi prima di pianificare un altro omicidio. Ci lavorò per più di una settimana di fila, intagliando a mano il legno. Dopo che ebbe applicato una mano di vernice bianca, la sua creazione era finalmente completa. Era una maschera di legno, simile a quelle che è solito indossare ai balli in maschera veneziani. Aveva una fronte pronunciata e un naso lungo come quello di un troll, che gli avrebbe permesso di spaventare ancora meglio i suoi amati ospiti. Con la sua nuova faccia completa e la stanza trasformata in un sanguinolento nido degli orrori, era giunto finalmente il momento per, Isaac Lee Grossman, di portare a casa un nuovo compagno di giochi. La notte seguente, Laughing Jack, vide come il mascherato Isaac Grossman salì le scale, portando con sé un grande sacco di iuta, con la sua nuova preda all’interno. Scaricò il contenuto sul letto di tortura e lasciò un bambino legato, imbavagliato e terrorizzato, che probabilmente, aveva solo 5 o 6 anni. Rapidamente, Isaac applicò le contenzioni al bambino, costringendolo in una posizione obbligata. Le lacrime senza fine avevano iniziato a sgorgare a fiumi dal piccolo e inerme viso del bambino, mentre Isaac stava disponendo i suoi attrezzi sul piano di lavoro. Isaac tornò dal bambino, dopo aver preso un paio di pinze arrugginite e senza perdere altro tempo, fece scivolare la mascella inferiore della pinza sotto l’unghia del suo indice e stringerla saldamente. Gli occhi del bambino tremarono e iniziò a borbottare attraverso il bavaglio, implorando Isaac di lasciarlo andare. Isaac sorrise, mentre iniziava a far leva sulla prima unghia. Il bambino urlò attraverso il suo bavaglio, mentre si contorceva in agonia sulle assi di legno. Dal dito iniziarono a zampillare fiotti di sangue. Isaac spostò la pinza sul terzo dito, impugnandola saldamente. Ancora una volta, la morsa si chiuse sull’unghia e con uno strattone, la strappò via e questa volta, strappando anche brandelli di tessuto. Il bambino gridò di dolore, mentre le sue dita si contorcevano. Anche Isaac era un po’ restìo a guardare la scena, a differenza di Laughing Jack, che stava schiamazzando di gioia mentre osservava la scena da dentro la sua vecchia scatola polverosa. Isaac tornò al piano di lavoro e scambiò le pinze con un grande martello di ferro. Si era poi avvicinato ai piedi del letto di tortura, dove con una mano stava tenendo premuta la gamba sinistra del bambino. Sollevò in alto, sopra la sua testa, il grosso martello, mentre il ragazzo piangeva e supplicava pietà attraverso i bavaglio sporco, poi con tutte le forze Isaac sbatté il martello contro il ginocchio nudo del bambino, mandando in frantumi la rotula con una forte – CRACK! - . Il bambino sconvolto dal dolore, emetteva dei versi striduli e smorzati, attraverso il bavaglio di stoffa legato stretto alla sua faccia. Come il bambino iniziò a lottare contro il dolore intenso, Isaac ripose il grosso martello di legno e tornò di nuovo al banco di lavoro, dove afferrò un lungo coltello affilato. Poi, senza indugiare, cominciò a intagliare le parole “inutile verme” sul petto del bambino. Quando aveva terminato la scritta, il bambino era appena cosciente. Isaac si inginocchiò e con una voce sottile, sussurrò vicino al suo orecchio: «Questo è quello che succede ai bambini che fanno le brutte facce alle persone». Gli occhi del bambino si riempirono di lacrime, per l’ultima volta, prima che Isaac cominciasse a tagliare la pelle del viso del bambino, e con sorpresa, Isaac, notò che lui era ancora saldamente aggrappato alla sua vita. Il bambino, ora scorticato, stava fissando Isaac coi suoi grandi occhi rotondi, che riempivano il suo cuore nero come la pece, di odio e rancore. «ANCHE SENZA UNA FACCIA RIMANI SEMPRE BRUTTO, PICCOLO STRONZO!». Urlò Isaac, prendendo il martello che aveva posato per terra e iniziando a colpire il cranio del povero bambino. Lo aveva fracassato più e più volte, fino a che non era divenuta una massa informe di carne, e il sangue rosso vivo si mescolava alla materia cerebrale che ne fuoriusciva. Dall’altra parte della stanza, Laughing Jack aveva allegramente osservato il gran finale, che aveva vissuto con trepidante emozione fino alla fine e le sue aspettative si erano realizzate meravigliosamente. Il successivo ospite di Isaac, fu una anziana donna cieca che aveva invitato per una tazza di tè. Le ci vollero almeno cinque minuti per realizzare che la sedia su cui si trovava seduta era stata realizzata con resti umani e altri sei minuti per trovare le scale, per poi inciampare sui gradini e volare di sotto. Isaac pose fine al suo scherzo crudele con una piccozza nella sua cavità oculare. Dopo di lei, aveva portato una bambina che aveva costretto a mangiare dei pezzi di vetro, per poi usare il suo stomaco come sacco da boxe. Mentre le settimane passavano, sempre più anime sfortunate trovarono la loro morte nell’attico di Grossman e la personalità folle e malvagia di Grossman si fece sempre più oscura e sadica. La personalità di Laughing Jack lo seguì di pari passo, mentre lui continuava a marcire dentro quella scatola polverosa… fino a una fredda notte di Dicembre. ○●○●○●○●○●○ I chiodi arrugginiti che sostenevano il ripiano su sui si trovavano riposte le vecchie cianfrusaglie, finalmente, cedettero e il tutto crollò a terra. Isaac sentì il tonfo dal piano di sotto e decise di andare in soffitta a controllare. Attraversò il pavimento macchiato di sangue e si avvicinò allo scaffale che era caduto. Isaac mise da parte i pezzi di alcuni oggetti che si erano rotti per la caduta, quando finalmente incontrò il suo “Jack nella scatola” della sua infanzia. Isaac riconobbe appena la vecchia scatola e ci soffiò sopra per togliere uno strato di polvere. Poi, forse per nostalgia o forse solo perché gli andava di farlo, iniziò a girare la manovella. Una cupa e orribile riproduzione di “Pop Goes the Weasel” tintinnò dalla vecchia scatola usurata e quando la musica ebbe raggiunto il suo culmine, Isaac cantò ancora una volta: «Pop Goes the Weasel». Il coperchio della scatola si aprì, ma non accadde nulla, perché la scatola dentro era vuota. Isaac gettò la vecchia scatola nella spazzatura con gli altri soprammobili rotti e dopo aver ripulito il disordine, si stava dirigendo verso la porta per recarsi al piano di sotto, quando si fermò. Isaac rimase paralizzato, davanti alla porta. Proprio allora, sentì un’orribile voce roca chiamare il suo nome, alle sue spalle. «IsSsaAac…». Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Isaac, facendogli rizzare i peli sulla nuca e lentamente si voltò… tra il bidone della spazzatura e la soglia della porta, al centro della stanza, se ne stava in piedi Laughing Jack. Era completamente bianco e nero, i capelli neri e crespi ricadevano ai lati del suo pallido viso con ciocche ritorte, aveva un sorriso formato da una fila di denti seghettati e le sue lunghe braccia pendevano in avanti e le dita, di aspetto grottesco, erano così lunghe da arrivare quasi a raschiare il pavimento. Poi, con una voce roca e inquietante, il diabolico pagliaccio gli parlò: «Che meravigliosa sensazione essere di nuovo libero!... Ti sono mancato Isaac?». Isaac era paralizzato dal terrore. «M-ma io pensavo che tu non fossi reale… non eri immaginario?!». Balbettò Isaac. Jack rispose con una lunga e raccapricciante risata. «AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, io sono del tutto reale ragazzino… infatti, aspettavo questo giorno da tantissimo tempo… per giocare finalmente col mio migliore amico per la vita… UN. ULTIMA. VOLTA.». Prima che Isaac potesse ribattere, le lunghe braccia di Jack si allungarono, avvolgendosi attorno alle sue gambe. Il malefico pagliaccio cominciò a trascinarlo sul pavimento, avvicinandolo sempre di più al letto di tortura, mentre Isaac stava raschiando il pavimento con le sue unghie. Ignorando la presenza delle contenzioni, Jack rapidamente afferrò quattro chiodi di ferro lunghi circa tre pollici, dal piano di lavoro e poi, li usò per inchiodare le mani e i piedi di Isaac sulle assi di legno del letto di tortura. Isaac imprecò per il dolore e urlò adirato, verso il clown: «AAAH! FOTTITI! DANNATO CLOWN COL NASO DA MOSTRO!». Laughing Jack ridacchiò e trattenne con la forza la testa di Isaac, obbligandolo a stare in quella posizione. «Se non sai dire qualcosa di carino, allora non dire niente!». Jack infilò una delle sue lunghe dita storte nella bocca di Isaac e afferrò la sua lingua, poi, con l’altra mano afferrò un coltello dal piano di lavoro e lo usò per tagliargliela. Una volta che la lingua si fu staccata dal resto del corpo, la gettò via, lasciando la cavità orale di Isaac traboccante di sangue. Jack afferrò un piccolo tubo cilindrico di metallo e lo infilò nella sua gola, in modo che potesse respirare temporaneamente da quel foro. A quel punto Isaac era stremato dal dolore e aveva serrato gli occhi, per non vedere i nauseanti orrori che venivano praticati sul suo corpo. «Avanti, non è divertente se non guardi!». Disse Laughing Jack in tono giocoso, ma Isaac tenne gli occhi ben chiusi. Allora, Laughing Jack sospirò. «Fai come ti pare». Poi, forzò le palpebre di Isaac a restare aperte. Allungò di nuovo il suo grande braccio e tirò fuori alcuni ami da pesca acuminati dal tavolo. Lentamente, Jack, aveva spinto la punta del gancio attraverso la palpebra superiore, in modo che ora gli occhi sarebbero stati costretti a rimanere perennemente aperti. Poi, tirò fuori un secondo gancio e lo spinse attraverso la palpebra inferiore, ancorandolo alla guancia. Jack aveva ripetuto lo stesso procedimento anche con l’altro occhio e in poco tempo, aveva fatto in modo che Isaac non avrebbe potuto più perdersi nulla, di ciò che avrebbe fatto di lì a poco al suo corpo. Poi Jack aveva preso lo stesso coltello che aveva usato per tagliargli via la lingua e si concentrò ad asportare anche le labbra di Isaac, affettando due lunghe strisce di carne e ottenendo come risultato, che ora, i denti e le gengive di Isaac, erano completamente esposte all'esterno. «Hmm… sembra che qualcuno non abbia usato il filo interdentale regolarmente…».Laughing Jack ridacchiò, sotto il respiro ansante di Isaac, quando la sua mano si avvolse attorno al manico del grande martello di metallo. Isaac aveva tentato di mormorare qualcosa, per chiedere pietà, ma solo qualche gorgoglio indistinto uscì fuori dalla sua bocca. Jack sollevò il martello sopra la sua testa e con un sorriso contorto, lo fece ricadere sui denti di Isaac, provocando un sonoro – CRACK! – quando il martello di ferro aveva sbriciolato i denti come fossero fatti di fragile argilla. Jack lasciò cadere il martello a terra e iniziò a ridere di gusto, mentre sbottonava la camicia di Isaac. Afferrando il coltello più affilato, Jack iniziò a tagliare all’alto al basso, l’addome di Isaac, affondando la mano ben oltre il suo stomaco. Isaac gemette, mentre ogni fibra del suo corpo stava rispondendo a quel dolore lancinante. Il mostro in bianco e nero, poi, infilò le sue lunghe dita sotto la pelle di Isaac iniziando a scollare i tessuti, mentre Isaac stava guardando quella raccapricciante autopsia dal vivo che veniva eseguita sul suo corpo. Per prima cosa, Jack iniziò a tirare fuori il suo intestino, nella stessa maniera di come un mago avrebbe estratto dei fazzoletti colorati dalla sua tasca. Poi, dopo aver tagliato una piccola porzione di intestino, premette le sue fredde labbra nere all’estremità e iniziò a soffiarci dentro. Una volta che ebbe gonfiato quel pezzo di intestino, lo piegò diverse volte fino ad ottenerne una forma a barboncino e con una risata ad alta voce, esclamò: «So fare anche le giraffe!». Isaac era ancora cosciente per il dolore, anche se era sconvolto dalla macabra scena e di come quel mostro, aveva poi posizionato vicino alla sua testa quel piccolo animale realizzato con le sue interiora. Per il suo prossimo trucco, Laughing Jack scavò in profondità nell’addome di Isaac ed estrasse uno dei suoi reni. Tenendolo in mano, Jack rivolse uno sguardo al suo ostaggio e con un’alzata di spalle, disse: «I reni, in realtà, non sono il mio genere». Gettando l’organo da parte, Laughing Jack notò che Isaac stava cominciando a morire. «Ti sei già stancato? Perché sono quasi arrivato al gran finale!». Esclamò. Estraendo qualcosa dalla sua manica. Era una siringa di adrenalina. «Questo ti tirerà un po’ su!». Gridò Jack, conficcando l’ago nella retina di Isaac e iniettando il liquido nella sua cavità oculare destra. Jack contorse l’ago nel bulbo oculare del suo vecchio compagno di giochi, e Isaac che si stava leggermente riprendendo in quel momento, sentì l’ago raschiare nella sua cavità oculare. Con una risata sinistra, Jack, strappò l’ago e con esso, venne via anche il bulbo oculare. L’occhio destro di Isaac, ora, si trovava appeso fuori dall’orbita e gli penzolava sul lato del viso. Jack sorrise, «Bene, adesso ho la tua attenzione…».Il clown aveva infilato il suo lungo indice nel buco nello stomaco di Isaac. Jack abbassò la testa verso la cavità toracica aperta e spalancò la bocca, da cui, in pochi secondi, uscì un torrente di sporchi scarafaggi, riempiendo la cavità. Adesso, lo stomaco di Isaac era pieno di scarafaggi disgustosi che strisciavano nelle sue cavità interne. E, una volta che nel suo stomaco non ci fu più posto per contenere altri insetti, questi iniziarono a farsi strada e a risalire l’esofago, per poi uscire dalla sua bocca e dalle cavità nasali. Isaac era a un passo dalla morte, quando il suo torturatore si avvicinò per parlargli vicino all’orecchio, «Il nostro tempo insieme è stato lungo quanto un colpo di vento e sembra che sia giunto al termine. Non c’è bisogno di versare lacrime però, perché ho intenzione di diffondere la nostra amicizia a tutti i bambini solitari nel mondo!». E detto questo, Laughing Jack infilò la mano nel petto di Isaac e ne estrasse il cuore, ancora pulsante. E mentre la vita stava abbandonando il suo corpo, Isaac, vide tutta la sua vita balenare davanti ai suoi occhi in un flash. Vide sua madre, suo padre, l’educantato, le sue vittime, e come ultimo pensiero, pensò a un giorno particolare, un Natale davvero speciale, di quando si svegliò una mattina e ai piedi del letto si ritrovò con una scatola di legno, splendidamente colorata, che conteneva il suo primo vero amico… Corre voce che quando la polizia trovò il corpo di Isaac Grossmann, infestato dai vermi, settimane dopo la vigilia di Natale, sembrò che sul suo volto, quasi fatto a pezzi, vi era un’espressione particolare… Sembrava quasi… Felice. ~ Fine ~ Traduzione di Schrödinger's Cat. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Morte Categoria:Splatter Categoria:Creature